


Ruby Red Eyes

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ketchup is a actual character in this, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not a crack fic, OC, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, puns, request, sans is gay, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans stopped in his tracks. His eyes trained on those eyes. They were so bright, full of happiness and content. Shining brighter than freshly fallen snow in the sun. It was honestly...breathtaking. Sans never saw a pair of eyes like that before.Sans ran out of his favorite condiment and has to make a trip to the supermarket. He didn't expect to meet the cutest bunny with brightest pair of eyes while he was there.





	Ruby Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).



> **_Interverse, i know you are reading this... How dare you make me write this... I love this oc now, how dare you make me create them. XD_ **
> 
> Originally requested on tumblr.

This was the third aisle Sans checked and still no sign of any condiments. Back home, they had run out. Not to Papyrus’ surprise either. Though, Sans was unpleasantly so. Papyrus became displeased too when all Sans did was let out depressed puns. Papyrus had ordered Sans out of the house to get more ketchup. Something Sans was happy to do. 

 

However, the ketchup had seemed to be moved. It was not in its usual aisle. Sans had done double checks to make sure he wasn’t just walking by it. Unfortunately, it seems to be gone. He checked more aisles and still came up empty. 

 

“Where could it be,” He mutters under his breath. As soon as he spoke that, a human walked by him. They had long brown hair with bright neon green streaks. They wore a traditional supermarket worker outfit. Humming a song under their breath as they went. 

 

“Excuse me,” Sans stopped the human. They turned to him, stopping in their tracks. Sans gave an apologetic smile. “I was wondering where the ketchup was,” Sans explained. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Aisle seem to be lost, heh,” 

 

The human didn’t notice the pun. Instead, they pointed behind them. “Ketchup should be over in the other aisle,” They said. The smile on their face expressed amusement and mirth. Sans decided to ignore it, giving a small nod.

 

“Kay, thanks,” He muttered, turning around and headed to the other aisle. In this aisle, there was a pale pink bunny monster also wearing a uniform, their eyes were startling bright ruby red. 

 

Sans stopped in his tracks. His eyes trained on those eyes. They were so bright, full of happiness and content. Shining brighter than freshly fallen snow in the sun. It was honestly...breathtaking. Sans never saw a pair of eyes like that before. 

 

Sans blinked confusion setting in. He raised a hand and placed a hand over his soul, his eyelights followed his hand. Why… Why was his soul beating so fast? 

  
“Can I help you?” Sans, startled, looked back up to see the bunny approaching him. Their eyes shining just as bright as before, but this time at Sans. Sans swore under his breath, looking down to the ground. 

 

“I-” Sans swallowed excess magic that was gathering in his mouth. He found the courage to look back into their eyes “I was looking for the ketchup,” This time the bunny eyes flickered with confusion, tipping their head to the side. Their ears flopping along with their head. 

 

“Ketchup,” They mumbled in confusion. However, the moment the word was uttered out of their mouth, their eyes went blank. “Did someone point you over here?” Sans nodded his head, afraid to use his words. “Was it a human with brown hair that had green streaks?” Once again, Sans nodded. The bunny sighed, closed their eyes and pinched the bridge of their nose. 

 

“Damn it, Shannon,” The bunny mumbled, looking fed up at this point. But it didn’t last long. The monster lowered his hand and put on an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry sir. The ketchup is on the other side of the store, aisle 2. Shannon was just playing a joke on you,” 

 

Sans frowned, then the shine of the monster’s name tag caught his attention. ‘ _ Ketchup’.  _ Sans gaped at the bunny monster. “Your name… is Ketchup,” the bunny’s, Ketchup’s, eyes widen. A dark pink blush spread across his face. 

 

Ketchup rubbed the back of his neck, letting out an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah… My dad decided to name me and my siblings after some of his favorite things,” Ketchup sighed and looked back into Sans’ eyes. “I was the unlucky one to be named after his favorite condiment,” 

 

Red eyes looked sheepish and utterly embarrassed.  “Look, I’m sorry for Shannon pulling you into her joke-”

 

Sans snickered, not meaning to laugh. He covered his mouth, trying to look apologetic. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh,” Sans said honestly. “I guess, I’m just happy I’m not the only one with a name like that,”

 

Ketchup raised his eyebrows, looking confused. “Huh?”

  
Sans gave his signature smile and outstretched his hand. “Everyone calls me ‘Sans’, but my real name is ‘ _ Comic _ Sans’,” Sans shrugged his shoulders. “My father really liked tradition and named us after the tradition of Skeletons having fonts for names,” 

 

It was Ketchup’s turn to snicker. His eyes twinkling with laughter. Once again, stealing Sans’ breath. A wave of heat flooded his cheeks, unable to look away from the pale pink bunny in front of him. 

 

Ketchup grabbed Sans’ hand, Sans pretended to not feel the shock of electric running between them from mere touch. Ketchup shook his hand, with a beautiful smile on his face. “Nice to meet you,  _ Comic, _ ” Normally, Sans would dislike it when anyone called him that, but hearing it come from this cute bunny… It made his soul flutter. 

 

What was this bunny doing to him?

 

“you, You too,” Sans got out, his voice barely above a whisper. He must have looked like a fool. Staring at this monster with a ridiculously blue face and stuttering. It wasn’t like Sans. Sans didn’t stutter, he didn’t feel flustered. He was cool, calm, the devil may care, type. 

instead of being weirded out by Sans’ behavior, Ketchup just smiled and tilted his head. Ears once again perked up with happiness and his small pom of a tail wiggled. Stars, could Ketchup get any cuter? 

 

One thing Sans was sure of, he was going to make more trips to the supermarket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @krysytwi  
> Tumblr: krystal-twi
> 
> Welp, I love this ship now. Fml. Ketchup is like one of those peeps your find in stores. Soft and squishy. He is my babe. XD
> 
> I really hope you like and enjoy. I doubt any on read this though XD. Please leave a comment and kudo while you are here! It fills me with DETERMINATION! 
> 
> I am not sorry.


End file.
